


Shiny | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [38]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You’re the daughter of Tamatoa and you’ve got your eyes set on the shiniest thing on the Isle, Harry’s hook.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Descendants Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Shiny | Harry Hook x Reader

One of the only genuine pieces of advice your father had gave you was don’t steal from your neighbors. Perhaps you should’ve listened. In you own defense, when your father is barely bigger than the average alley rat, it was hard to take him seriously. 

You peered around the corner from your vantage point. On the Isle, shiny things were hard to come by, mostly dull earrings or shards of broken bottles. But today, you’d found the metaphorical gem for your father’s crown. Too bad, it was attached to a pirate’s wrist. Harry Hook’s specifically. 

You grinned, letting out a small shudder. Ooh, the stories that hook could tell. You wanted it. And so your plan was born. It wasn’t a good one, being born outta desperation and all.

You held a small bottle of paint, an aqua green color. You peeked back around the corner, unscrewing the lid. You saw Uma with Harry along with one of Gaston’s sons, Gil. With a deep breath, you sprung into action. 

You threw the bottle at the back of the bar fly’s head. It was like a domino effect, the pirate letting out an angry yell. He sprung up, getting in Uma’s face when Harry swung at him, making the entire dock erupt in chaos. 

You kept an eye on Harry as dust was kicked up and glass shattered. You tensed and ran into the crowd. You braced for impact, practically tackling Harry to the ground. “Shit!” Harry swore, pushing you off of him as he sprung up to help Uma.

You smirked as you spotted Harry’s hook, laying discarded on the ground. With no hesitation, you grabbed it and scrambled to get up and away. Leaving the sounds of fighting behind you, you sprinted down to the beach.

Right now, your father would be scourging the beach, looking for washed up treasure. This will ease his anger when he comes home empty-handed.

You slowed down to a steady walk, pulling out a handkerchief to polish the metal. Hmm, something seemed off. That’s when you realized, it was silent. The fight was over already?

“Ah!” You shrieked as you were tackled to the ground, rolling to where you were on your back and they were on top of you. You were ina blind panic, swinging and struggling to get free. You were almost home free!

Instead of getting free, all you did was tire yourself out. Eventually, your attacker had your wrists pinned down but you had a death grip on the hook. You looked up and saw the bright blue eyes of Harry Hook. Oh shit.

It felt like your heart had been plunged in ice. The fear must’ve shown on your face because Harry grinned, doing a rather good impression of the Cheshire Cat. “You’ve got something that belongs to me.” He said softly. You almost couldn’t hear him over your own heart beating.

“That was a nice stunt you pulled back there.” He remarked. Your mind was reeling. “How did-” “You forget that the docks have eyes.” He cut you off. Good thing you didn’t say it was a good plan.

Harry pinned your arm down with his elbow, getting closer to your face, making you flush. He used his free hand to grab his hook from you. Your shoulders hurt from tensing up so quickly. 

“But tell me,” Harry held his hook right over your face. “Why shouldn’t I gut you like a fish?” He snarled, dropping his calm façade, glaring into your soul. You couldn’t think, ll you could focus on was the hook swinging dangerously close to your face. “S-shiny…” You murmured as it caught a ray of sunshine, momentarily blinding you.

Harry’s glare formed into one of confusion. He glanced between his hook and you. After a moment or two, he moved his hook back and forward, making you accidentally follow it out of anxiety. 

He suddenly burst into insane laughter, making you jump. “Y-yer like a fuckin’ animal!” He managed through giggles. Your face burned with embarrassment nd anger. You bit your tongue to keep yourself from saying something to piss him off more. 

“I’ll tell you what.” Harry finally decided. “You’re adorable.” This time you were flushed for an entirely different reason. He reached over, pushing a lock of hair off your forehead with the hook. “I’ll let you live.”

It felt like you could finally breathe as he stood up, motioning for you to do the same. You quickly scrambled up, not taking your eyes off of him. He grinned lazily.

“Run along, little crab. I’ll find you later.” That was enough to send you running for your house. You slammed your door behind you, sliding to the floor in relief. Your mind was reeling in both fear and excitement. Why was he gonna find you later? And why were you looking forward to it?


End file.
